


Countdown

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Community: 15pairings, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Het, Kissing, Matchmaking, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione always dreads New Year's Eve at the Burrow. Molly and her matchmaking was enough to drive a girl to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inell).



> Warnings: Alcohol and smooching  
> A/N: Originally written for inell's request for Charlie/Hermione and a prompt of kiss.
> 
> For my 15pairings table prompt of Kiss

New Year's Eve, and here she was, once again, at the Burrow. If Hermione remembered correctly, and she undoubtedly did, her last year's resolution had been not to show up here this year without a date. _Well, that had worked out smashingly!_ She rolled her eyes skyward.

Every year it was the same. She came here and had a jolly good time… until Midnight, when Molly Weasley insisted upon everyone being paired up for the New Year's countdown and kiss. The woman was a matchmaking nightmare. It had happened this way ever since she and Ron had ended things some five years back. He was with Lavender now and happy… and she was happy for him. In the choice between romance and friendship, they simply made more sense as friends.

But, every year at the stroke of Midnight on January 1, Molly would thrust her upon whichever single male happened to be there. And there was always a single male there. Only one. And always someone that Molly found "charming" and who would make "someone" such a lovely husband.

Last year, it had been Neville Longbottom. The poor boy had blushed every time she saw him for months later.

Thus, she had promised herself this was not going to happen again.

 _Five…_

She was grabbed forcibly by Molly and shoved toward the only single male in the room. Charlie Weasley.

 _Four…_

She tried to back away to no avail. Damn woman had eyes in the back of her head.

 _Three…_

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. You don't have to…" Dear heavens, this could not be happening. She had crushed on Charlie Weasley since her fourth year at Hogwarts. This was not how it was supposed to be. She had not wanted _this_. Her face was flaming with the humiliation of him being "forced" to kiss her simply because he was too kind to refuse.

 _Two…_

He had a good-natured smile and the air was so charged with electricity as he stepped toward her as to be almost tangible. Oh, the humiliation. She felt as if everyone in the room was staring at her. Poor, pitiful Hermione who can't manage to find her own date. Instead, each year, someone must take pity on her.

No, that was it. She was _not_ going to allow this to happen again.

 _One…_

Dear Merlin, he was good at this! For a man who appeared so rugged and tough, Charlie Weasley's lips were soft as velvet, and the things he could do with his tongue would leave a girl breathless.

Resolution for next year: Come to the Burrow alone on New Year's Eve. Perhaps she would be lucky enough that Charlie came alone as well.


End file.
